eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorger
“We heard the rumblings first...thought it was an earthquake or a landslide...but it was our dam being torn apart...then the water came...washed out a lot of buildings mid-town, but we were rady and got everybody out...but what we weren’t ready for....the bombs....then the fire...and the THINGS charging into town...no warning, no mercy....they just destroyed...destroyed...ate buildings, ate animals, ate people...worse than thunder beetles, or spiney ravagers...metal monsters, but they ATE.... what they didn’t eat, they trampled, they burned....’til nothing was left....I only escaped because I was on the the edge of town and I ran when the town hall and the milita were destroyed...I RAN while they ate my neighbors, but what else could I do? Nothing could stand up to them! We TRIED! They just.....they ATE my town and they’ll eat yours when they finish doing whatever they were doing! They’ll be coming this way next! Run...run while you can!” Gorgers BlackSteel-mutated Titan Robot Gorgers are BlackSteel-mutated Titan Robots produced by the BlackSteel Citadel as walking brawn and artillery. Gorgers are massive, stupid, drone-brutes, but their very mass and strength make them a serious threat to anything in their path. Whereas most other BlackSteel techno-abominations seem inclined towards stealth, Gorgers are ‘shock and awe’ weapons meant to terrorize through their sheer size and plodding. Description The Gorger resembles a Titan Combat Robot, only it lacks a sensor turret-mast, the armor looks blistered and half-melted, and the chest sports an enormous be-toothed mouth. The rail gun on one arm looks more organic, and is fed ammunition in peristaltic fashion from within the mutated ‘bot. Gorgers get their name from the massive chewing mouths that have been added to their torsos, and into which the mutated robots stuff just about anything they can get their claws on. The BlackSteel Citadel may have originally intended this function to harvest materials for the Citadel’s use, but the Gorgers have since taken to gorging themselves on just about anything for the sheer destructive pleasure of it. Gorgers are also walking bombs; their BlackSteel-sheathed powerplants have a marked tendency to explode with great violence when breached and damaged, making destroying them, especially if they are in a heavily populated area, extremely risky. Gorgers typically travel alone, or in small units of up to six monsters. They were first encountered in the vicinity of the BlackSteel Citadel, razing local villages and consuming pre-Rifts ruins for materials to feed to the Citadel. Abilities Standard Robot Sensory Systems Vision Systems Basic, Low-Light/Night Vision (2,000 ft range), Infrared, Thermo-Imaging (2,000 ft range), telescopic (6,000 ft) and Magnification (x60) Optics. Amplified Hearing Can hear noises as low as 10 decibels at 500 ft, plus ultrasonic band hearing. Laser Targeting Molecular Analyzer Can track by scent 80%, and recognize specific scents 84%. Spotlights (2) The Gorger’s two eyes double as high-powered headlights, and are often used at night to surprise and intimidate victims. 600 ft range. Radar 30 mile range. Special Systems 360-degree Waist Rotation The Gorger can spin at the waist, which it uses to bite at anything behind it quickly. Self-Destruct Standard. Just as ARCHIE-3’s ‘bots will destroy all evidence of themselves, the BlackSteel also leaves little trace of its creations. Completely obliterates itself (1d4x100+250 to immediate vicinity, and 2d4x10 MD to a 50 ft radius). Any remains will be a black slag-like material that slowly evaporates away with the taint of evil. BlackSteel Traits Horror Factor Has an effective H.F. of 12 PPE Eater Gorgers are almost certainly PPE vampires, using the PPE from killed and consumed victims to help feed their infernal systems. Regeneration Gorgers have a slow regeneration rate; they self-repair themselves at a rate of 10 MDC per hour. Perhaps the most visible sign of their mystic regeneration is the constant regrowth of their enormous teeth, which are worn down by their near-constant chomping and grinding. Vulnerabilities Silver Silver weaponry does DOUBLE damage to BlackSteel creations. If a called shot of 20+ (modified) strikes the skull or chest area with silver, the tainted container/CPU/powerplant will be struck and an explosion of 6D6 MDC to a 3 ft. radius will erupt and annihilate the BlackSteel... and decommission the ‘bot (self-destruct will still go off, however). Holy Magic Attacking with Holy Magic will cause the normal materials of the ‘bot to expel the BlackSteel. The ‘bot will still fight on using its original programming, but it will lose its viciousness and malevolent cunning (reduce initiative by HALF), and BlackSteel properties, and all other aspects of its operation remain unchanged. However, the expelled BlackSteel will remain a threat if picked up and incorporated into other machines. Weapons Systems Bone Gun In place of the T-001 Rail Gun on one arm, the Gorger carries a techno-organic ‘Bone Gun’, which fires projectiles made from ingested megadamage materials, including, presumably, the bones of megadamage victims like dragons and other supernatural predators. Reload 1 point of ingested MDC can be used to create 4 shots, so the Gorger must ingest 5,000 MDC to fully reload (or be resupplied by the BlackSteel Citadel). Concussion Mortars (2) In place of the shoulder missile launchers, Gorgers carry massive rocket-mortars that fire heavy mushroom-like concussive explosive rounds that act like Triax ‘Slammer ‘ munitions. Like the Bone Gun, these weapons have the advantage of regenerating their ammunition, although they require less MDC material than the cannon. Gorgers love to fire salvos of these at enemies or communities, knocking people and structures down, then advance on the stunned defenders and fall upon them. Knockdown 88% chance of knockdown (lose 1 APM and Initiative), 65% chance of being stunned (-10 to strike, dodge, parry, and roll, NO Initiative, HALF speed and APMs for 1d4 melees). Reload Regenerates a full load in 24 hours Leg Rocket Launchers (2) Like the shoulder launchers, these leg-mounted launchers regenerate rocket projectiles similar to TW rockets. Each rocket has the effects similar to a Blinding Flash and Thunderclap spell; those without eye and ear protection in a 15 ft radius will be -10 to strike, parry, and dodge, -1 on initiative, and -1 APM for 1d4 melees. Those WITH protection will lose initiative that melee. The explosion itself has a Horror Factor of 8. Reload Regenerates a full load in 24 hours Dark Light Laser Turret The torso mounts a single laser turret below the massive mouth (effectively making it a ‘chin’ mount). Though effectively identical to the standard T-001 laser turret, the beam fired is some form of corrupted ‘black light’ that causes wounds inflicted to become hypersensitive to light. Does 25% more damage to living beings, and direct exposure of the wound to sunlight (and Globe of Daylight spells) will cause the injury to become acutely photosensitive; victims must roll under their ME or be -1 on initiative, perception, strike, dodge, and parry due to the itching/burning sensations from the wound. The photosensitivity ends when the wound is healed. Retractable VibroBlades Each hand contains a retractable vibroblade. Use of Handheld Weapons Gorgers are too narrow-minded and their hands too clumsy to be able to make use of even mecha-sized firearms, but they CAN and DO pick up objects such as utility poles and girders to act as melee weapons. Gorgers are also fond of throwing vehicles and other large objects at opponents. Programming/Skills Gorgers have very simple AI brains and simple programming; they exist only to devour and destroy. * Radio: Basic 98% * Land Navigation 80% * W.P. Blunt * W.P. Knife * W.P. Sword Combat Gorgers are fairly simple in combat: fire rockets on approach, fire railgun, eat everything in sight. Category:Gorger Category:Blacksteel Category:ARCHIE 3 Category:ARCHIE Facilities Category:Titan Robotis Category:Abomination Category:Combat Robot